


Just tired

by muselesswriter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Family Loss, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselesswriter/pseuds/muselesswriter
Summary: Klaus hangs out in Ben's room quietly, only to find out the reason his brother isn't as chatty as always is not because he's tired
Relationships: Allison & Ben & Diego & Number Five | The Boy & Klaus & Luther & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Just tired

A normal morning, that’s how it started in the Hargreeves mansion, they all ate breakfast, Grace made pancakes, the teenage superheroes had today off, no training, which meant they had a busy schedule of doing literally everything else, Luther and Allison were going on a picnic, Vanya and Diego were playing with Pogo, Five was reading a book outside, Klaus was still asleep and Ben was in his room.

The sun was shining and everything was bright colors, the fourth member of the team woke up the last in the middle of the day, yawning, already doubting his decision of leaving the bed, he went downstairs and Grace fixed him a sandwich, which was fine, he wouldn’t wake up early for pancakes, not after spending last night locked in a grave.

_“Why’s it so quiet? Where’s everyone else?”_ Klaus asked sleepily, the robotic mother offered him a smile _“they’re playing outside in the sun, you should join them! You’re pale, perhaps some vitamin D would be good for your skin!”_ she said with her sweet voice, sometimes, the kids forget that Grace wasn’t a human being, that bastard Reginald Hargreeves surely knows what he’s doing “ _no thanks, I’d rather lay low for a while_ ” he mumbled, his sandwich already gone _“well, if you want, Ben’s in his room”_ she replied he nodded.

He got up from his chair and was about to leave when he got interrupted by Grace’s sweet tone _“didn’t you forget anything Klaus?”_ he rolled his eyes and smiled at her _“thank you for the meal mom”_ she grinned _“you’re welcome sweetheart”_ and with that, he rushed upstairs to Ben’s room.

Klaus stood in the hallway and looked around, once making sure no one was there, he pulled out a flask from his jacket’s pocket and took a sip, quickly hiding it before someone sees him, he’s been drinking for a while now, to calm the voices, make them go away, he got tired of having hands all over him all the time, he was scared of seeing them wherever he goes with their guts dragged or their heads bleeding everywhere on him.

He took a deep breath then walked into Ben’s room _“whachya doin?”_ he said melodically, Ben was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, “ _move!_ ” Klaus told him but the other didn’t, Klaus just rolled his eyes and jumped into the bed next to him, he placed his head on his shoulder like always _“you’re being an ass, by the way, the quietness is boring me”_ he said after few moments.

_“I’m not supposed to talk”_ Ben replied “ _of course you are, it’s our day off! Dad’s not here to yell at us whenever we breathe!”_ he chuckled, still staring at the ceiling, “ _I guess it didn’t work_ ” Ben mumbled sadly, Klaus furrowed his eyebrows _“what didn’t work?”_ the other mumbled a _nothing_ , then the two remained quiet for few minutes.

_“You sure you’re okay?”_ Klaus asked, getting more worried at his brother’s strange quietness, by now they should be making fun of Luther and Diego! But instead, he’s quiet, Ben sighed _“yes, I’m…”_ he paused _“I’m not, I’m tired, tired of this life, I don’t want to be a monster anymore, it hurts! I don’t wanna feel hurt anymore”_ Ben said softly, Klaus nodded understandingly.

_“Bad day at training yesterday?”_ Klaus asked, “ _yea_ ” Ben simply answered, he shrugged _“dad locked me in a grave yesterday, I think he buried me, I’m not sure, it was… If it wasn’t for my flask I would’ve gone insane! One moment of quietness and they’re back! I wish I had a simpler power! Like Diego, he throws knives whenever he wants instead of having his power following him everywhere! I know they can’t really touch me, but god! Those bastards feel so real! I woke up with a new scratching mark, I think I passed out at one point? I’m not sure”_

Ben listened, that’s another reason why he hated being here, what kind of a father would do that to his son? But Ben’s power was different, he has tentacles coming out of his abdomen! And they were painful! And Reginald Hargreeves didn’t give two fucks! He wanted him hurt! Even his name, The Horror, he’s not a monster! He’s just a boy, but apparently no one cared.

Klaus kept rambling on and on about his training yesterday, Ben stayed quiet, he didn’t say anything, Klaus got frustrated, he turned to look at him, still, as he saw him when he first walked in, laying on his back, his head to the ceiling, his eyes wide open, Klaus scoffed _“yeah, yeah, the damned ceiling is more interesting than my suffering! See? This is why I like hanging out with Allison better! At least she pretends to listen! She tries to make me feel better!”_ he argued, only gaining a “sorry” from Ben.

_“You’re really off today”_ Klaus frowned _“I’m just tired”_ Ben replied, the other sighed “fine, I’ll just go back to sleep” Klaus mumbled and closed his eyes, he wanted to rest, knowing tomorrow it won’t be better.

minutes later he was woken up, the seance woke up at the loud screams of his sister, Allison, he jumped and looked at her “ _what the hell Allison?”_ he groaned half-awake, and within seconds everyone gathered in Ben’s room, Klaus was confused.

Reginald was the first to walk in, he picked the bottle of meds on Ben’s nightstand and checked for the young horror’s pulse, nothing, no beat, he gave the children a look, and the number one immediately knew what it meant, holding back his tears, trying to set an example for his siblings like Sir Reginald had always taught him.

_“Grace!_ ” the old man shouted for the robotic woman who came instantly and took Klaus’s hand, helping him off of the bed, Klaus’s heartbeat was racing _“what the fuck’s going on?”_ he demanded frightened.

_“Klaus… Ben’s dead”_ Luther delivered, heartbroken, once he was taken to stand with his siblings, he could feel Allison’s embrace, tears in her eyes _“what? No! We were just talking! He’s fine! He’s just tired! He told me he needed to rest that’s all! He’ll be fine!”_ Klaus laughed and moved back into the room, shaking his brother _“wake up! It’s over you gave us a good scare! Get up! I’ll talk to dad, he can put you on the bench like Vanya! Get up!”_ the shaking became more and more violent, could it be true? Ben’s dead? And Klaus was there… he didn’t know!

But they just talked! He didn’t take pills in front of him! He didn’t do anything! He’s been dead all this time? _“Allison… please! Talk to him”_ he said looking at his sister, tears forming in his eyes, the other was sobbing _“enough boy! Show some respect to the dead!”_ Reginald snapped, Allison ran to her brother and dragged him out of the room, before he had to face the man’s wrath.

Klaus didn’t say anything afterward, frozen, his sister holding him as tight, how could he not know? Did he really not realize his own brother was dead? If he noticed… would he still be alive? Was it his fault? He gulped.

The house went quiet, they all gathered in Allison’s room and sobbed, even Diego was there, Diego never joins them in a meeting in Allison’s room, and for once, Luther and Diego weren’t bickering at each other, Five didn’t have a witty thing to say, they were quiet if it wasn’t for the sound of their weeping, Vanya and Allison both holding Klaus who still was in complete shock, no one dared to say a word. 

None of the others knew what to do or say, Grace still processing, her only idea of how to grieve was to go and bake some cookies, acting as nothing had happened, while Pogo grieved with his master.

The silence of Allison’s room was only disturbed when Reginald Hargreeves walked in _“tomorrow we bury him at sunrise”_ he informed them and left.


End file.
